justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Boogie
"Blame It On The Boogie" by Mick Jackson, covered by The Jackson 5,'' is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]. Dancers The dancers are a dancing family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and the mom on the far right. In the extreme version there is a female dancer. Classic P1 Father *A crew cut with a partially shaved beard *Red sweater with a black and white design on it *Plain black pants *Purple shoes P2 Daughter *Fairly long and poofy hair *An orange shirt with a skirt overall *Purple socks and red sneakers P3 Son * Orange cap to cover his baldness up * A sweater vest with a purple undershirt on * Bright orange pants and purple sneakers P4 Mom *A large yellow possible wig! *A sparkly blue top and an orange waistband *Plain black jeans *Red shoes Extreme *Black short hair braided and looks like a spider *A yellow tie up crop top with a blue sports bra *Blue polka dot tights *Blue, pink, and yellow sneakers Background The background resembles to a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV and a picture of the family together. Gold Moves Classic *'Gold Move 1 for P2': Open your arms. *'Gold Move 1 for P3': Shake your hand. *'Gold Move 1 for P1 & P4': Make a half-circle with your hands. *'Gold Move 2': Put your hands up and shake them slightly. 'Extreme' *'Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3': Spin Around. *'Gold Move 4': Lift Your Right Hand Down. 'Mashup' *'Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5': Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Done with the dancer from Superstition) *'Gold Moves 3 and 4': Make a big circle with your hand (Done with the dancer from Crazy in Love) Blame GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 (for P2) Blame GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 (for P3) Blame GM3.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 (for P1 and P4) Blame GM4.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 Blame Extreme GM1.PNG|Extreme: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Blame Extreme GM4.PNG|Extreme: Gold Move 4 Blame Mashup GM1.PNG|Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5 (Superstition) Blame Mashup GM3.PNG|Mashup: Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Crazy In Love) Mash-Up This song has a sweat mash-up that can be purchased in the in-game store for 5 mojocoins. Here are the dancers (no repeats): *Fine China (Both routines) (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *It's You (JD2014) *Forget You (JD3) Trivia *The second time the lyrics say "don't on the good times" the song says "don't blame it on the good times" * It is the second time that there are children coaches, after Kids in America. *This is the first time that they made the avatars dance as a family. *The daughter (2nd dancer) also appears in Could You Be Loved in a different outfit. *The start is like a sitcom. *They make an appearance in American Girl when she says "I was raised by television." It's a reference to the sitcom theme of the dance. *The 2nd dancer messes up on quite a few moves. *It says the artist is Mick Jackson but the singer they used for Just Dance 2014 was Michael Jackson's version. Most fans complain about this. *The Mash-up version has 5 gold moves, so this is one of the MashUps with more Gold Moves. The one with more Gold Moves is ThatPOWER's. *Even though Ubisoft calls the mashup a "Sweat" mashup, the mashup only has one sweat dancer. Maybe it happened because of a labelling error. * This is the first time when a song in Just Dance has sweat mashup and extreme routine at once. * The extreme version is not available on Wii due to not enough storage to hold the alternate due to the fact that Uplay doesn't exist on Wii. * These dancers appear in the mashup for You're on My Mind. * In the Mash-up, the D.A.N.C.E. Gold Move isn't counted as a Gold Move. ** Troublemaker also has this problem. Gallery Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme blameit.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie Blate On The Boogie Extreme.jpg|Extreme Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png BlameItontheBoogie.png|Classic (as seen on the Menu) BlameItontheBoogieExtreme.png|Extreme (as seen on the Menu) 119.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Videos File:The_Jacksons_-_Blame_It_On_The_Boogie_(Michael_Jackson%27s_Vision) File:Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Disco Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Console Exclusives Category:Cutscenes Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014